


【杰北】谎言×谎言

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: *娱乐公司老板alpha杰西x大明星omega北
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

空气里充斥的都是北斗柠檬芬芳的信息素味道，杰西——他的老板兼床伴杰西此刻理应贴过来吻他，而不是端坐在办公桌前给电视台工作人员发邮件。

北斗走过去跨坐在他结实的腿上，手臂环过他的脖子，杰西则歪着头避开北斗的目光敲键盘。  
树打给北斗的电话一直在口袋里嗡嗡作响，震动声在此刻格外色情。  
杰西皱着眉头望着面前披着他宽大外套的北斗开口说：“大明星，你的经纪人找不到你快把我逼疯了。”  
“不过是想来陪老板吃个饭。”北斗耸耸肩把宽大的男友外套抖落，漏出半透明的蕾丝打底衫。他不怀好意地舒展了一下身子，躯体在蕾丝衫下面若隐若现，杰西的视线就被双手一勾牵到了北斗的下半身，从敲击键盘的动作里感受到alpha苏醒的本能绝非难事，有了熟悉的茉莉气息。

空气中的信息素交织在一起，杰西应该本能燥热地扑过去拽他的裤子，而不是只皱皱鼻子别过脸说：“少来这套。”

“那来哪套？之前那套？”北斗决定耍赖而粘人，向他的长期床伴释放自己易敏期无法忍受的信号。  
这招稍微起了点作用，杰西双手离开键盘扶住他的腰，力度温柔地把舌头滑进他嘴里。  
杰西的吻技十分娴熟。鉴于杰西对高地的执着，北斗会用接吻时轻飘飘的大脑仅存的一些理智空当琢磨杰西动情深吻他的时候脑子里想的是谁。树开玩笑说过是因为自己和高地血液中流淌的那种相似性，才让杰西对他有了兴趣。但是树也总是骗他，北斗想。杰西好看的眉眼里没什么愧疚感，久而久之这个问题他就问不出口了，他更愿意相信杰西某种本能喜欢他，一点点也可以。

“等一下。”杰西打断了他的身体沉溺和思维发散，北斗抬头看到桌子上杰西的手机显示高地的电话，杰西伸手一划转到了信息页面。  
“要不然你…先回电？”北斗牵着他的手选择了妥协，把毛茸茸的脑袋靠到杰西耳朵边，不怀好意地发出了一些呻吟，杰西把他从身上放下来，蜻蜓点水在他嘴唇上啄了一口，欲望的余韵变成嘴里呜咽的尾音。  
“去哪里？”北斗看着他拿了手机起身走进旁边的厕所，空气里alpha的茉莉味留做北斗一个人的催情剂，他不得已捂住了鼻子。

北斗感觉到紧贴着自己的裆部布料全湿起来的时候已经是十五分钟以后，他的衣服依然完整地穿在身上，现在他靠在卫生间的玻璃门上，里面的花洒声音没有停。他确信杰西没有开热水，不然应该会有从门缝里钻出来的雾气把他也一起蒸腾起来，缓解一下他汁液丰盛的燥热。  
“靠在这边一会儿开门会摔的，”杰西声音穿墙提醒他，“不舒服去柜子那边。”  
北斗无助地赌气说：“那要不我先去工作了……”  
“那你去吧。”杰西的笑意和花洒的水珠一样落进耳朵里冰凉。  
“哦。”北斗抓住门把手佯装开门。

“这么出去想上社会新闻？”花洒里泼下来的水声像拍打海岸的潮汐，节律而波动着，杰西的声音让他很安心。  
“老板你也没大发善心帮我啊。”北斗嘴边有了笑意，缩回墙边听厕所内的动静，“怎么不放水了，不会在卫生间自己解决了吧？”空气里被杰西散发的草莓与茉莉香气充满着，北斗无助地扭了扭，伸手拉开黏在身上的裤子，感觉被自己清理过的肠胃里有七八瓶带着瓶的七味粉在相互撞击，难受得很悲壮。  
“去柜子那边，慎酱把抑制剂放在抽屉里了。”杰西说。  
“他怎么知道我会来找你。”  
“树能放过标记他遇到的任何一个omega？”杰西反问。

北斗觉得自己溃不成军，他揉了揉脖子上的腺体，辛辣的柑橘味道刺痛他神经，他走回柜子边看到他们被挂在墙上的他们几个人的合影，他赖在高地车上，他的表哥高地被抓拍出一脸憨厚的笑容。  
他的委屈挂上脸：“老板，你就不能想着高地的样子帮我一把吗？”  
“说什么呢。”卫生间里爆发出一阵短暂的笑声。

杰西擦着头从卫生间里出来的时候北斗正在注射抑制剂，他善解人意地注视一管针剂注入北斗的体内，拿出一张储蓄卡递过去。  
“应该给你的。”  
“虽然什么也没做。”北斗在柜子边最靠近厕所的位置没动，他用卫生纸小心包好一次性注射器和使用过的针剂，伸手接过来杰西给的卡，抬头回馈一个龇牙咧嘴的笑脸：“谢谢。”  
“存钱做什么。”杰西问，“你甚至不买奢侈品。”  
“买抑制剂，做omega很贵很费钱的。”  
“胡说。慎酱说上个周期的药你都没有用完。”  
而且也是你买单的。北斗狡黠地眨了眨眼睛表示自己在说谎，继续兜圈子：“我呢，就想退休以后在静冈买一块地皮，毕竟我这是青春饭，吃不长久的不是？”

“是觉得我给你安排的工作不够多？”  
“这什么话，和老板这样睡觉不久我就能在东京买大楼了。”甚至还没睡上。  
北斗此刻对和自己肉体交易的资本家的变相称赞显得格外违心，杰西叹了口气，不长的指节摸上北斗的脸，北斗被抚摸的感觉比起刚刚被情欲浸湿的时候更加糟糕，他感觉试剂还没开始发挥效力，整个脸涨得通红。  
老板维持肉体交易不假，但他也不是没有事业心的人，只是他的当红炸子鸡之路走得很坎坷。  
从上一部偶像片以来，他一直在等待新的爱情片。电影上映的时候高地说杰西约他两个人一起去了电影院，明明高地对北斗说杰西看了十分感动，然而第二天就把最近两年的偶像剧邀约拒绝了个遍。  
北斗没有看过自己拍的电影，他不太想确认自己演得是不是真的那么糟糕，能让老板看了决定再也不要看第二部，就像老板看了搔首弄姿的自己硬了却不要上他一样。不合理。

“不给你安排工作你就不来找我是不是？”杰西问。  
“为什么只给高地安排工作不给我安排工作？”他勃勃的事业心驱使他反驳。  
“我没有…”  
“好了好了我知道了。因为你喜欢高地。”北斗的声音低下去，换来杰西一个笑容：“喂”。  
承认自己喜欢很高兴吗，北斗想，还是单纯看他急眼高兴。  
“树说他在外面等你。”杰西耐心地等他戾气散尽，把他从沙发上捞起来站好，看他整理好衣服出门前指着精液气味残存的厕所说：“老板你应该把你的卫生间拆了做一个双人浴缸，投其所好懂不懂，你知道高……”  
“再提你哥下个月你别想工作。”  
想说的话被打断了，北斗见好就收硬着头皮接着说：“高兴的时候我们可以鸳鸯浴啊。”

推门出去的时候田中树在办公室门口的走廊沙发上，身子端坐得远远地盯着办公室。他什么时候来的不得而知，无所谓了，北斗在树的肃杀眼神中乖巧地沉默着，他记得树说过他和杰西的信息素搅在一起的时候很容易让他烦躁，他不敢继续激怒树，庆幸在树把沙发靠垫上的毛球拔光之后自己才缓缓开门。  
“我还以为你们要做到黄昏。”树的吐槽声音里有十二分不耐烦，北斗冲着卫生间的方向翻了个充满困惑的白眼，他含混地问树：“杰西最近是不是做了什么性欲减退的手术？”  
“怎么了？他不举了？”  
“滚。”

北斗钻进树车后座的时候听到树絮叨：“你和杰西关系能不能正常点。”  
“我哥呢？”他一向善于在树面前转移话题，“我可认真工作，他人呢。”  
“高地出了点事情，现在在慎酱那里。”树偏头过来看他，“他去年体检正常的？突然分化了。”  
听到了感兴趣的话题，北斗把头贴到树的座位旁边问：“那他和那个薰衣草精合作怎么办，一山不容二omega的。”  
“不用，我暂停了你们组合活动。”  
耳边传来大声抗议，声音大到树短暂失聪：“可组合只有两个人！”  
“我可没说他分化成omega，还有，你不能因为小京的信息素是薰衣草味儿的就叫他薰衣草精，毕竟他也没叫你柠……”  
“你才柠檬精！”  
“你应该多关心一下你哥，分化很辛苦的。”  
“我又不是没有分化过…等等你说他不是omega？？”  
北斗回忆起来树和杰西因为被对方激素刺激时候发怒对峙的表情，想起来杰西注射完抑制剂的时候的低烧，想起来……想起来他花光了积蓄给高地预约的beta转omega的诊疗。

计划赶不上变化，有情人终成同类。隔了好一会儿他才瘫在后排座椅上揉着脸问树：“从alpha变omega的手术是不是比从beta变omega还要贵多了？”  
“杰西也停了你的个人工作，还说你得立刻从和高地合宿的地方搬出去。”树换了单手开车，另一只手划着手机屏幕向他传达精神，换来后座的抱怨：“扫地出门好无情！”  
“去他家住。”树说。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

出道日。  
杰西家的门密码是高地和他的出道日，就算他俩忘了，杰西也总是可以给他们记起来。  
北斗已经数不清自己第几次独自到杰西家里了，推开门的时候玄关上没放稳的机车头盔应声而落，差点砸到他的脚。房里乱成一团，有并未消散的茉莉味道，北斗感觉到下身一阵热流涌动，他对慎太郎的药剂产生耐药性总是这样快。他蹲下来把地面上随意摆放的物件拾拢，脑子里就浮现起高地和杰西坐在客厅的样子，高地总是没完没了往嘴里塞零食，杰西就望着他从他手里抢夺食物，北斗说话被他俩有意无视，食物碎屑、喝过的碳酸饮料包装瓶和他都有点多余。

他有时候会觉得很孤独，同时很怕失去这份孤独，总有一天这种孤独或许会被另一种孤独所剥夺，在他分化以后，他和杰西缠绵的日夜，他在高潮里握着杰西的手，抬头总是感觉三人的合照挂在墙上有渐渐地褪色。

他给高地说过好多次如果高地做手术变成omega一切就好了，他就顺理成章把高地和杰西凑在一起，这是他最放心的结局，像把心尖上的珍宝从这只手安定地推向另一只手那样。高地当然没有同意，他说北斗太擅长自我检讨，可是这怎么能叫自我检讨呢，北斗想，只有让高地继续站在中间，他和杰西脆弱的肉体关系才不会使他的心脏隐隐作痛。  
他站起来去做简易的法式三明治，从冰箱里拿出材料准备味噌汤，收拾好餐具与厨房，他才突然想起来那个差点砸到他的机车头盔好像是自己落在杰西家的。

刺眼的阳光里，杰西在距离他两米的位置，北斗放下怀里的抱枕眯着眼睛刚想从沙发起身，杰西摆摆手让他继续躺下，滚烫的光线被魁梧的影子挡住了，他睁开眼睛把头挪到了杰西腿上，杰西把手放到他的额头上，手是冰凉的，拨开了他额前杂乱的头发。  
“梦到什么了？”杰西问他。  
“好舒服。”北斗双手把杰西的手掌拉过去，“梦到你了。”

“不要做梦。”  
杰西弯下腰吻了他一口，杰西的大腿很柔软，嘴唇也柔软，北斗发出了一阵享受的呻吟。  
阳光透过杰西新染的彩色头发闪烁着，他抬手轻触杰西的发丝，是扎人的，像新萌发的草坪，春草长出来的时候总是这样茁壮。暖阳倾倒在整个房间里，他回神的时候杰西已经和他在沙发上纠缠在一起。  
杰西的吻越来越深入，但是又有点试探性地，把他圈在沙发上，手沿着他松垮的居家裤往下探去，杰西的手好像已经摸到了湿滑的体液，北斗不自觉地张开了双腿。  
“不要做梦，要真的我。”杰西说。

北斗点点头，他从杰西身上闻到了一股和自己的信息素完全不同的柠檬气息，他的头埋在杰西颈窝里嗅了嗅，含住杰西的耳垂含混地问：“换了香水吗？好闻。”  
杰西的表情很复杂，他把腿抵在北斗双腿中间，几乎是咬牙切齿地回答：“我要去洗澡。”  
“不准去！”北斗拉进他的衣角把他俩的距离靠的更近些，委屈巴巴地用自己的鼻尖碰了碰杰西的鼻尖说：“早上也是这样，就这么不想碰我吗？！”  
北斗的语气有杰西无力拒绝的魔力，或者是杰西有恭敬不如从命的意思，空气里茉莉和北斗发散的柠檬味糟糕地占领鼻息，“想知道早上为什么我自己解决也不要和你做吗？”杰西问。

“不想听。”北斗懒懒散散地回应着，脸上的不在乎装得像真的一样，把杰西逗得语气变急了：“因为我没有套了。”  
北斗不是很相信自己耳朵地反问道：“什么？”  
“办公室、没、有、套、了。”杰西把手从北斗的穴口里拔出来，沾满北斗下身的黏液的手摸上他挺立的乳首，并艰难地把他的大家伙往北斗的下体蹭，“没有套你就会怀孕，更糟糕的是，被我标记。”  
“为什么啊？”北斗红着脸，没有控制住笑出声，其实刚刚他就很想笑了，他实在是想撬开杰西算术不好的脑子，看看属于杰西的世界，里面被他标记为什么比怀孕还要糟糕一个量级。

“你不是一直在问慎酱关于omega和beta的转化。”杰西底气被抽离了底气一样小声回应他，动作却完全没有减轻力道往更加湿滑紧致的方向送了一程，“……哈…啊……”他在北斗的呻吟里继续自白：“不要转化成beta，我不会标记你的。”  
“就这么……啊……简单？”北斗从让他乏力的摆动里寻求到惬意的节奏，眯着眼睛望着他。  
“嗯。虽然我每次都在你生殖腔里成结，但是我不会标记你。”  
杰西的语气认真而诚恳，北斗扣住杰西手指，他怕杰西现在会放开他抬手起誓。

“知道那股香柠的味道是什么吗？是高地的信息素。”杰西说。  
“哦…”北斗的脸还在激情的潮红里，顿顿地回应：“原来刚刚和高地做过了啊。”  
“没有！”纵然是杰西的好脾气也被他的误读所激怒，只是转化成更加激烈地撞击，北斗并不娇小的身子在他面前好像变成柔软而瘦弱的一团，伴随他的抽插发出一些湿润的喘气。  
北斗像被一张热情的毯子包裹着，有汗液粘连的难受，但是更多的皮肤的柔软，他在杰西的挺动里射了出来，感觉到似乎又成结了，整个身体都被杰西占满。  
“真的没和高地做过。”杰西好像是怕他再疑心，瓮声瓮气补充道。

“我想以后这个就交给你。”高潮之后的北斗头埋在枕头里，杰西递给他自己的银行卡，“拿了这个就一直住我这里吧。”  
北斗掂量了那张卡，又疑惑地放回桌上：“这可不行。老板你知道我是明码标价的。”  
杰西带着心满意足的表情在北斗下腹磨蹭着说：“学院赏的新晋影帝可不是这个价格。”  
“老板你还给我买奖啊？”语气更像是小女生的撒娇。  
“谁给你买了。”  
“树说你应该爱惜自己的羽毛，所以这几年都没怎么给你接剧。没想到能得这么重量级的奖。”

杰西抱着北斗，两人窝在温暖的被窝里，杰西又问他：“就在我这里住好不好？”  
他没有回答，低着头看杰西用来搂住他的粗壮的手臂，逃避性转移话题说：“颁奖典礼陪我去领奖可以吗？”  
“以什么身份？”杰西回答得很爽快。  
“嫂子？还是姐夫？选一个吧，我都可以。”  
杰西迟疑了一下说：“…看不出来你有这种癖好。”


End file.
